


The Announcement

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: My Mistake [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Sebastian's hunch was right, despite his wanting it to be wrong.





	The Announcement

Hi everyone! Welcome to part three! I'm so excited to have this story out for everyone to read because most of my fanfictions don't make it past this stage - I have a tendency to be lazy :0 . anyway, I have another fic i'm working on which is why this took so long, but i hope this one came out okay? Bun in the oven (i don't know how to explain the term, so please look it up if you don't know it)

 

Chapter start….

 

Something had been nagging at Ciel for the whole walk to the Undertaker’s office. At first, he had brushed it off as nerves about having to trust the Undertaker again, but it had turned into something else. Ciel realized it wasn't exactly his own fear he was feeling, but his butler's. He turned to Sebastian and stopped walking. The growing knot in his stomach faded, ceased, and turned to something as dismayingly familiar. Confusion.

 

“Is something the matter, my lord?” there was a sense of déja vu, considering Sebastian had muttered the same words earlier.

 

“Why are you so worried?” Ciel hadn't intended for his question to sound so blunt, and he winced mentally. Damn. All these emotions everywhere were bothering him. 

 

“I cannot shake the feeling, young master,” Sebastian answered, and the earl could see - and practically feel in the bond they shared - his butler trying to clamp down on his returning worry. “That something has gone wrong.”

 

Ciel just raised an eyebrow at that. 

 

_ Gone wrong? Whatever does he mean? _

 

The wind chimes jangled mutedly as the earl pushed the door open, glancing around warily at the empty room. It was dimly lit and, had Ciel been a normal London civilian, he would have found the darkness and smell of various incense candles being burnt overwhelming. But the young lord’s eyes - or rather eye, due to his eyepatch - adjusted quickly, and Ciel could pick out the Undertaker’s figure looming in the darkest lit corner of the room.

 

“If you're not busy, Undertaker, I would like to speak with you.”

 

There was a quiet, raspy sound, one Ciel recognized immediately as one of the mortician’s more subtler laughs. 

 

“Of course I’m not busy. Anything for you, milord.” Undertaker turned back around, his long locks of grey hair shifting slightly to reveal his eyes; sly green orbs framed by a scar- a face all too cunning and crafty to belong to something over a century old.  _ Certainly not the face of a man who sees nothing but corpses the whole day _ , Ciel remarked to himself. 

 

“It's about Sebastian.” Ciel opened his mouth to tell the whole story - from that one eventful breakfast together to the symptoms up until now - but all he emitted was a single squeak. Nothing. His mouth was bone dry. All of a sudden, Ciel understood. He still didn't fully trust the reaper standing only a few feet away from him. That realization hit the earl in the face like a brick, and he had to take a minute to recollect himself and his thoughts. 

 

“I don't know what's wrong with my butler.” now the words came out easily, pouring like sand through a sieve. All the while, even when Ciel tripped on his words and had to restart, Undertaker just listened, nodding his head occasionally. We'll, Ciel and his butler weren't going to like the answer, but it was the only one he could give seeing that his experience with demon's in this situation was spotty at best. And pretty much nonexistent at worst. 

 

“We'll….I may know what's wrong, but you have to trust me, milord.” Undertaker sighed in relief as the earl nodded.

 

Undertaker’s smile grew wider. 

 

“I think master butler has a bun in the oven.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
